The Meaning of Christmas
by Clear Blue
Summary: For Smash King24's Christmas Contest! Christmas, what's the true meaning of it?


This story is for Smash King24's Christmas Contest! I hope you and the judges of this contest like this special Christmas story. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, but not the characters in it. Nintendo does.**

"**The Meaning of Christmas**"

It's Christmas Eve and the Smashers are getting ready to celebrate this special day. Smash Mansion has already been covered by a thick layer of snow and everyone is busy decorating the mansion.

_"_Just a little further!_"_ Peach said as he was telling R.O.B to hang the Christmas decorations in the right place on the door.

In the lounge, Luigi got a box of matches to light the fireplace. He tried to start the fire but it didn't seem to work.

_"_Move out of the way!_"_ Bowser roared. Luigi ran by the sound of his voice. _"_Let me handle this!_" _As the rumbling sound of heavy footsteps, nearly made the ground shook. He stood in front of the fireplace, took a deep breath and blew flames at the pile of logs, the logs started to burn and crackle. Bowser was impressed by his work, Ganondorf smiled while he crossed his arms and so did Wario while giving a _'_thumbs up_'_ at Bowser. All three of them stared at the flames.

---

The kids were busy decorating the Christmas tree with lots of ornaments and wrapped it around with Christmas lights. Nana held on to the star, she ran to Pit and tugged on his sweater, it had holes on the back of it for his wings. _"_Huh?_"_ Pit looked down and bent down his knees till he was the same height as Nana. _"_What is it, Nana?_"_ he asked.

_"C_an you help me put the star on the top of the Christmas tree?_" _Nana asked shyly.

_"_Sure!_"_ Pit smiled.

_"_Thanks! I'm a lil' afraid of heights..._"_ Nana smiled. Pit lightly patted her on the head. Nana gave him the star as he started flapping his wings. He flew to the top of the Christmas tree and placed the star of the top.

_"_We're finished! Hit the switch, Lucas!_" _Ness said. The kids waited for this moment when Lucas flipped the switch and shout _"_Hooray!_"_ for their success. But..._"Pzzt!"_ The lights didn't light up.

The kids frown, some of them _'_Aww'd_'_ in disappointment. _"_Looks like you need a little help..._"_ The kids looked at the Pokemon Trainer with Pikachu on his shoulder.

_"_Red!_"_ They yelled while they ran towards him. _"_We're so glad, you're here!_" _Popo said with a smile. _"_Pika pika!_" _Pikachu said happily.

_"_It seems like Pikachu is happy to see you all._" _Red smiled, he seems to understand Pikachu's meaning. _"_Pikachu, we need you to help us with the Christmas tree._" _Ness said.

_"_How about it, Pikachu? Wanna help?_" _Red looked over at his yellow friend. _"_Pi pika pi!_" _Pikachu said excitedly while raising his arms in the air.

_"_Great! All you need to do is light up the Christmas tree._" _Ness said. _"_Why not, give it a little shock?_"_

_"_Pika!_" _Pikachu said as he jumped off of Red's shoulder and ran to the Christmas tree. He put his little yellow paw on the plug and..._"_Pika-CHU!_"_ The sparks started to run from his cheeks to the plug.

The Christmas lights blinked then..._"_It's worked!_"_ Lucas yelled. _"_Yay!_" _They all yelled. The Christmas tree shined to life, it was perfect! _"_It's beautiful!_" _Nana said.

---

Zelda walked back to the lounge, she changed into a beautiful Christmas dress. Looking at everyone happily enjoying the holiday, everyone except...Ike, in his usual mercenary clothing. He stood outside the balcony, looking at the snowy view. Zelda walked up to him, then she heard a deep sigh from him.

_"_Aren't you cold?_" _She asked.

Knowing it was her by the sound of her voice, he didn't react.

_"_Nah, the cold means nothing to me._"_ Ike said in a dull voice.

She stood beside him. Looking at the snowy view, then his face. Not only she could see the anger in his eyes, but sadness.

_"_He always seemed to look angry but why?_" _She thought.

Suddenly, he turned to her and spoke. _"_Why are you looking at me like that?_"_ His sudden speech made her jump.

_"_I'm sorry, did I scare you?_" _He said softly.

_"_N-no, I'm alright._" _Silence fell between the two. _"_But...you did seem a little sad._"_

_"_...Oh._" _As he looked at the ground.

_"_I understand, you've been through a lot._" _She while looking at him. Ike looked at her oddly. She then let out a laugh.

_"_What am I saying? It's Christmas, I shouldn't say something like this._"_

_"_..._"_ Silence fell between them again.

_"_Uhh...Maybe we should get back in._" _Ike showed a small smile on his face.

_"_I -_" _Zelda was about to finish what she was saying but... _"_Hey!_"_ The two turned to see Fox at the door. _" '__Secret Santa__'_ is about to start so you guys should better get your presents ready._"_

_"_We'll get ready. Thanks for telling us._" _Zelda said nicely.

_"_No problem._" _And with that he left to tell the others.

_" 'Secret Santa'_?_ " _Ike questioned.

_"_I'll tell you when we get back in, it's getting cold._"_ Knowing that Ike is a newcomer, she explained it to him when they got back inside.

After hearing her explanation, he thought it was a little pathetic._ "..._So that's it?_" _

_"_That's it. So, who did you get?_"_

_"_I got - _" _Ike about to say it, then..._"_C'mon! We'd better hurry!_" _As Peach pulled her wrist, telling her to leave. _"_I guess, I'd better go._"_ Zelda said.

_"_There's no time for chit-chat! We need to go!_"_ Peach pulled on her wrist until she was willing to leave. _"_Hey! Where are we going?_" _And with that, their voices started to fade down the halls.

Ike took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, he unfolded it and gave a sigh when he looked at it. Zelda's name was written on the folded piece of paper. He wanted to throw it away but he just couldn't.

---

Zelda stood next to Peach as everyone started to gather in front of the Christmas tree.

After a few presents were given, Marth walked over to the two princesses and leaned over to Zelda's ear. _"_Someone _'_special_' _told me to give this to you._" _As he handed the folded piece of paper to her. Before she could ask _"_Who?_"_, he went back to find his _'_Secret Santa_'_.

_"_I wonder what he talking about? _" _Peach said. Zelda was going to unfold the paper.

Then, another person came to them. Only this time, it was for Peach. _"_Merry Christmas, Peach!_" _In his hand was a red rose with a ribbon tied on it.

_"_That voice...Could it be?_" _Peach's eyes widened, she didn't think _'_he_'_ would come back for Christmas.

She looked up seeing a teenager about a few years older than her with flaming red hair, cerulean eyes and wearing the same outfit when they first met. _"_Peach, it's me! You don't need to look at me like that._" _He said.

Peach started to cry tears of joy. _"_Roy!_" _As she pounced on him, they both hit the floor. _"_I missed you so much!_"_ Peach hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. _"_Ack! You too...Peach._"_

Everyone laughed at the scene, everyone enjoyed their special gifts from their _'_Secret Santas_'_.

---

Zelda left after reading the folded note, it wrote:

_Go to the balcony upstairs, I want to give you something in person._

Since the note didn't have a signature, it made her curious. Who was it that wanted to give a present to her in person? As she ran upstairs to the balcony, everything she can hear from downstairs were getting further and further away from her until there was silence.

She slowly opened the glass door, the cold winds touched her skin. It was freezing, a man with a light blue cape was standing out there.

_"_Ike?_"_ She walked up to him. _"_I knew you could've come after reading that note._" _He turned around. She stopped in place after seeing him in his new clothing. Instead of his old mercenary outfit, he wore a dark green long-sleeved tunic and grey woolen pants. The cape was crimson on the inside.

_"_I'm quite impressed on how you dress._"_ Zelda smiled.

_"_Well...I'd never check my wardrobe for any nice clothes._" _Ike putting his hand behind his head. Zelda giggled at his embarrassment.

_"_So, about _'_Secret Santa_'_, who did you get?_"_ Zelda asked. _"_Ah..._"_ Ike took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

_"_It seems like I've got you._"_ He opened it revealing Zelda's name on the paper.

Amazed that he actually was her _'_Secret Santa_'_, it was a coincidence. _"_It happens so that I got you as well._"_ She took out the paper with Ike's name on it.

They both laughed since they were each other's _'_Secret Santa_'.__ "_We really are quite a match, are we?_"_ Ike smiled, upon hearing Ike say that Zelda blushed deeply.

_"_W-Why not, open your present now._" _As she took out a small box from her pocket. _"_Oh! And uhh...Merry Christmas, Ike!_" _She smiled.

Ike accepted the present, he opened the box and saw a little note in it. _" _'Look behind you' ?_" _When he tried to look, his eyes were covered with a pair of hands. _"_Surprise!_" _The girl said. _"_Guess who?_"_

_"_Mist?_"_ Ike sounded surprised. Mist let go of her hands and smiled, Ike turned around. _"_Merry Christmas, big brother._"_ She hugged Ike tightly. _"_I missed you so much!_"_

_"_I missed you too, Mist._"_ As he hugged him back.

_"_Mist, how did you get here?_"_ Ike asked. _"_You better thank Princess Zelda for bringing me here, she was the one who took me to see you._"_ Mist replied.

_"_Marth told me all about you, he told me that your father wouldn't let you celebrate Christmas because of your training._" _Zelda said.

_"_So with a little help, Princess Zelda opened a portal to take me here._"_ Mist added.

_"_What about the others?_"_ Ike wondered why Mist only came here and not the rest. _"_Apparently my powers are only limited, so I only brought your sister here._"_ Zelda replied.

_"_They did tell me to say _'_Merry Christmas!_'_ for you and remember to write letters back home._"_ Mist said.

_"_Since you're here, why not make yourself comfortable?_"_ Ike smiled at his sister.

_"_Sure,I'll go get myself some hot chocolate, does anyone want any?_"_ Mist asked, looking at both Ike and Zelda.

_"_No thanks._"_ They looked at her and then back at each other.

_"_Ok. I'll go back inside and warm myself up. It's really cold out here._"_ Mist shivered. _"_Bye!_"_ Mist waved at them before she went inside. _"_Bye!_"_ Zelda waved back.

_"_Now that I've given you my present._"_ Zelda said, looking at Ike. _"_It's about time you give me a present._"_

He took out a small box from his pocket. _"_For you._"_ As he showed his present to her. _"_And Merry Christmas, Zelda._"_

_"_That's very sweet of you._"_ She took the gift and unwrapped it.

She gasped when she saw the gift he gave her. _"_Ike, it's beautiful._"_ It was a golden necklace with a Triforce symbol. In the middle of the Triforce triangles, there was a small triangle shape ruby, emerald and sapphire.

_"_I asked Link to find a jeweler for me._"_ Ike said.

_"_Here, let me put it on for you._"_ Ike helped Zelda put it on her neck. _"_There, it suits you._"_

_"_Thank you._"_ Zelda smiled at Ike. _"_I...don't know what to say._"_

_"_There is one thing you forgot to do._"_ Ike smiled, looking at Zelda.

_"_Oh? And what's that?_"_ Zelda asked.

_"_Look up._"_ She looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging from above. She gasped.

_"_A mistletoe? After all this time, we've been under a mistletoe._"_ Zelda was surprised.

_"_Well... let's not keep the tradition waiting._"_ Ike said as he leaned in to touch her lips. Zelda felt like she was going to melt, she kissed back. Her arms slowly wrapped around his strong neck and his were wrapped around her waist, pulling each other close. After they parted, Zelda started to cry. _"Z_elda, what's wrong?_"_ Ike started to worry.

_"_Ike...This Christmas, you have given me so much...so much that I don't know what to say._" _Tears falling down her cheeks.

_"_You don't need to say anything..._"_ Ike wiped the tears off her face. _"_Bringing my sister here is all I wanted for Christmas._"_ Ike smiled and she smiled back. They were wrapped in each other's embrace.

_"_Hehe..._"_ Mist quietly giggled as saw everything from the inside. _"_I knew my brother could do it._"_

_

* * *

_

(I hope I'm not too late, good luck to all and Merry Christmas!)

Edit: I forgot to tell you the meaning of this story! (Uhh...Christmas is all about happiness, it not always the gifts that makes you happy, it's the person that makes you happy.) :D


End file.
